1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the processing of text, such as word processing, for example.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
Automated word processing systems have been in existence for many years in various forms, and they have provided substantial advantages in relation to text processing activities. However, the functional capability of existing word processing systems is frequently incompatible, at least to some extent, with the thought processes and behaviour of people involved in the preparation and amendment of documents. For example, existing word processing systems which provide an extra screen, and/or a plurality of “windows” per screen do not provide the functional capability of paper. For example, existing word processing systems which provide an extra screen, and/or a plurality of “windows” per screen do not provide the functional capability of paper.